Trapped
by TwilightMockingjay
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko, a perfect pair. Aomine, a possessive and forceful boyfriend. Kuroko is forced to be with Aomine even though he really wants to be with Akashi. So, secretly, Kuroko sees Akashi while hiding the secret about Aomine. M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped**

**A/N: So... this is an AkaKuro fanfiction and my first KnB fanfic! :D I had a LOT of trouble coming up with a name so in the end I just went for a single word. This is for a friend on Tumblr, kuroko-seijuuro, so enjoy~! A few warnings for this chapter - abuse and swearing.**

**Kuroko:**

Oh, God. Not again. My pulse quickens as I hear the door unlock in a struggle. I know what's about to happen. I bolt upstairs as quickly and as quietly as I can and shuffle under the bed Aomine-kun and I share. I hold my breath as the sound of the door slamming sends a rattle throughout the entire house. Loud, heavy footsteps trudge up the stairs and into the room. The light flicks on, illuminating the entire room.

"Tetsu!" Aomine-kun roars. "Where the fuck are you?"

I wince at the tone of his voice as my body begins to tremble with fear. He's still in the doorway, just a few feet away from the bed. A sound above a certain decibel will notify him of my location. I silently shuffle as close to the wall as possible, putting more space between myself and Aomine-kun.

"Tetsu!" Aomine-kun bellows again. I clamp a hand over my mouth to stop myself from whimpering. Unfortunately, Aomine must hear the impact of my hand against my face because clumsy footsteps make their way over to the bed and he crouches on the floor, looking under the bed.

"Found you," Aomine-kun's tone is softer now but I can see a devious smirk on his face and a murderous look in his eyes. Not good.

Before I can reply, Aomine-kun reaches under the bed and grasps my upper arm. He drags me out from under the bed, causing the carpet to scrape against the side of my body, burning it. I move into a sitting position when I'm out from under the bed.

He stands up and I feel Aomine-kun's gaze burn into my sitting figure. It's coming. My body shakes with the knowledge of what the next twenty minutes holds.

"Hiding were we?" Aomine-kun's voice is patronising. "Now, now, Tetsu, we know you shouldn't hide from me. I am your boyfriend, after all," Yeah, right. Some boyfriend.

I look up and meet Aomine-kun's eyes. He pulls me up and holds me at arm's length. I can smell the alcohol in his breath and I gulp.

"Dear, Tetsu, I wish I didn't have to punish you but you didn't greet me at the door today," Aomine-kun says with mock sadness. I greeted him at the door yesterday but didn't make him a coffee to wash down the taste of the alcohol. I still got beaten. I can't please Aomine-kun. Ever.

Then everything happens in a blur.

Aomine-kun's knee jolts upwards and into my stomach. A rush of pain shoots up me as I stumble backwards. I make contact with the wardrobe and fall to the floor. Aomine-kun takes this oppurtunity to land another kick into my thigh. Tears fill my eyes and my vision blurs. I feel a hand on my arm and suddenly, I'm on my feet again. That's going to leave a few bruises.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you," Aomine-kun warns before pushing me into the wardrobe.

My head makes impact with the wood behind me and the world starts spinning. Aomine-kun slaps my right cheek with force and delivers a final kick to my stomach that causes me to double over.

"Now what do you say, Tetsu?" Aomine-kun asks innocently. Oh, God. Please. Don't make me apologise. Please. If I apologise then I've done something wrong. But I haven't.

"I-I..." I stutter.

"Say it, Tetsu," Aomine-kun's tone is dangerous.

I stay silent.

"Say it!" he yells, punching me in the ribs. Hard. A single tear slides down my cheeks as a result. "Just fucking say it!"

I take a sharp breath in and choke out "S-sorry, A-Aomine-k-kun," He turns around, walks over to the bed and throws my pillow at me.

"Sleep in the spare room," he orders.

Obediently, I stand up straight, clutching the pillow tightly. My head is still spinning, making each step a struggle.

"G-good night, Aomine-kun," I whisper, closing the door behind me. I make my way slowly into the guest room, my head whirring wildly, my vision fuzzy.

With the covers wrapped protectively around my body, I try to push thoughts of Aomine-kun away by filling my head with thoughts and memories of Akashi-kun. Images of him come into my mind and I feel like he's there, next to me. His red hair, pale skin, red eye and emperor's eye. All of him physically there.

I never wanted to be with him. I was originally with Akashi-kun before Aomine-kun developed a crush on me and demanded that I be his boyfriend or else bad things would happen to Akashi-kun. I still see Akashi-kun without Aomine-kun knowing. It's wrong and risky, I know, but I can't text or call him either because Aomine-kun checks my phone regularly. Aomine-kun is possessive and forceful but I have no choice. I have to keep Akashi-kun safe or I'll never forgive myself. Ever.

As my eyelids grow heavy, I think of Akashi-kun - and only Akashi-kun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trapped**

**A/N: Hai, guys! Are you liking the fanfiction? :3 I didn't expect to get so many views so quickly. xD Anyway! Here's chapter two! :D**

**Aomine:**

My eyes open abruptly at the sound of metal clanging against the floor in the distance. I bolt upwards and immediately regret it as my head feels like it's being split in half with a saw. I sit up for a few minutes, sqeezing my eyes shut, putting my arms over my aching head.

When the pain subsides a bit, I look around and spot some pills and a glass of water on the mahogany bed side table. Tetsu must have left them there. I gulp down the water along with the pills and play with the duvet as I wait fpr the effects of them to start working.

After a couple of minutes, I swing my legs off of the bed and stand up, stumbling slightly. Then, I make my way carefully downstairs and into te kitchen where Tetsu is already up and dressed, preparing breakfast.

"'Morning, Tetsu," I say, sitting at the rectangular table, big enough for four.

"Good m-morning, Aomine-kun," Tetsu mumbles, keeping his head down.

"Sleep well?" I ask? Tetsu doesn't reply, he just nods his head slightly. An awkward silence grows between us. I decide to break it. "What dropped earlier?"

"O-oh... it was just a metal tray. S-sorry if I woke you, A-Aomine-kun," Tetsu explains quietly. I grunt.

"Be more careful, you bastard. You know I need the sleep so I can get up for work in the morning. All you do is feed off of the money _I_ earn,"

As he brings a plate of food - namely eggs, bacon, toast and beans - and a cup of coffee over to me, I notice a red mark on his cheek, four bruises on his right arm and fingernail marks in his left arm. Oops.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu. It won't happen again," I say, as if forced to. Tetsu stares at me, his sky blue eyes meeting my deep navy ones, his expression stoic. Something flashes throught his eyes for a moment - sadness, I think.

"I-it's alright," he whispers, getting up.

I devour the foodm not raising my head. Tetsu isn't great at cooking but I'm so hungry that I wolf his shit cooking down without a care in the world.

"Well, Tetsu, I have to get ready for work," I say. Tetsu's eyes widen in horror and his hand slaps over his mouth. "What?" I raise an eyebrow at his sudden behaviour.

"I-I forgot to i-iron your c-clothes... I-I'm so sorry,"

Without thinking, I push the chair back and stand uom anger boiling inside of me. I walk up to Tetsu and grab his collar, making him look at me.

"You fucking what?" I growl.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tetsu exclaims, alarmed.

"I don't give a shit! How could you be so useless and careless?!" I yell. "I need a fucking shirt! God, Tetsu, all you do is waste my money unneccesarily and piss me off! You're nothing but a fucking burden!"

I grab a fistful of Tetsu's light blue hair and pull it. He yelps in response. Then, I slap him around the face with my other hand, my left knee attacking his stomach. I shove him against the wall, making sure his head hits it. Tetsu's eyes swim in an ocean of tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tetsu pleads repeatedly. I push him to the floor.

"Beg for forgiveness, you son of a bitch," I demand. Tetsy looks up at me, his face stained with tears.

"I-m s-sorry, Aomine-kun! I'm sorry! Please stop!" he protests pathetically. I breathe heavily.

"Don't just fucking sit there, get up and iron my shirt!" I say. Tetsu does what he's told and gets up.

I sit down at the table and a few minutes later, Tetsu reappears, holding the freshly ironed shirt along with some trousers.

"ABout time," I say, going upstairs to change.

When I come back downstairs, I see Tetsu drying the dishes.

"Give me your phone," I command. Tetsu fumbles in his jean pockets and hands me his phone. I'll check it on the way to work. Tetsu glares at me. I sigh. "Tetsu, it's only because I love you. Other people will use you and treat you incorrectly, thus hurting you," I explain. He nods, staring at a point on the wall.

I put on my shoes and hurry out the door.

"Bye, Tetsu!"

**A/N: I can assure you guys that the next chapter will be full of AkaKuro as it will be written in Akashi's point of view. Stay tuned~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trapped**

**A/N: Have some AkaKuro, everyone~!Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following, I love you all!**

**Akashi:**

I look down at my watch. Where is Tetsuya? I sigh. Late as usual. Here I am, as early as I can be, waiting on the streets, sweating, with the sun beating down on me and Tetsuya hasn't even made an effort to be on time. We agreed on 9:00am and now it's 9:47am. Honestly!

"A-Akashi-kun!" I hear a breathless voice behind me. I turn my head to find Tetsuya running towards me. Despite my annoyance at his lateness, I smile.

"Tetsuya, hello," I say. Tetsuya looks up at me, smiling.

"Sorry I'm late, Akashi-kun, I got held up," Tetsuya explains. I raise a brow. It's always the same excuse every time.

"Held up by what?" I question. It must be a recurring thing if Tetsuya is continuously held up by it. I wish he would just tell me. I'm his boyfriend… doesn't he trust me?

"Don't worry, Akashi-kun," he says. I turn away and groan inwardly in frustration. Why is he so vague? I wish he'd just tell me the truth about everything.

Apparently, my inward annoyance is visible on my face because Tetsuya then whispers, just about audible, "Akashi-kun, are you annoyed at me?"  
I whip my head around to face him. I stare into his beautiful, crystal blue eyes.

"It's nothing, don't worry," I say, forcing a smile. Tetsuya smiles, his eyes meeting mine. I study his face for any signs of expression. I see two red marks, both on the same cheek. I tilt his chin upwards to take a closer look.

"A-Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya asks, surprised.

"Shh," I look down at his face and lift my hand up to touch his cheek. He winces at the contact. "What happened?" I ask, my voice is gentle. Tetsuya shakes his head.

"N-nothing, Akashi-kun," I press a kiss to his forehead.

"You can always tell me, Tetsuya. I'm your boyfriend," I pause. "Please,"

"It's nothing, Akashi-kun! I just pressed my face too hard against my pillow!" Tetsuya yells and then whacks my hand away from his face, hangs his head and starts walking off. My heart clenches painfully.

"Tetsuya, I'm sorry," I say, genuinely. Tetsuya turns around. His eyes look so sad and I instantly feel guilty. I can tell something's wrong and I'm going to find out what it is and save Tetsuya from it.

"It's alright, Akashi-kun," he smiles, evidently forced.

"Do you want to see a movie?" I ask, trying to steer away from the events that just occured.

"Sure," Tetsuya replies, the false smile still on his face. How long will he keep this up? "Which movie do you want to see?"

"Depends. Do you want to watch one at my house or the cinema?"

"Your house," Tetsuya replies after a minute of thought.

"Okay," I grab his hand and we walk down the street, hand in hand, making our way to my house.

When we arrive, Tetsuya and I take off our shoes at the doorway and then walk into the living room and down the stairs to the basement. Tetsuya sits down politely on the couch while I crouch by the TV, rummaging around for Tetsuya's favourite movie - the second Cardcaptor Sakura movie.

"Make yourself at home, Tetsuya," I say. Tetsuya shifts a little bit on the couch. I carry looking.

"Which movie are you looking for, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya asks.

"Your favourite, Cardcaptor Sakura 2!" I flash a smile. "Found it!" Tetsuya's face lights up with a beautiful, true smile.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun!" he sasy. Did I ever mention that I love it when Tetsuya calls me 'Akashi-kun'?

I push the DVD into the player and rush upstairs. I come back down with some snacks - crisps, chocolate, pocky sticks (wink wink) and popcorn along with some cola.

The movie is just starting when I sit down beside Tetsuya. He turns, smiles at me and then stares intently at the screen.

Let's just say, throughout the duration of the movie, I spend more time watching Tetsuya than the actual movie but that doesn't mean that I oay no attention to what's happening on screen.

When Sakura confesses to Syaoran, I see Tetsuya's lips shift upwards slowly until he's grinning. The movie then ends.

"Did you enjoy it?" I ask Tetsuya.

"Yes!" he replies gleefully. I hand him a pocky stick and he gives me a quizzical look. I smirk.

"Do the pocky thing with me," I say.

Tetsuya inserts one end into his mouth and I do the same. We slowly start nibbling the stick. I try to suppress a smile as we inch closer and closer to each other. Then, finally, our lips meet. My heart races and my eyes flutter closed. Tetsuya's lips taste like chocolate. I put my arms around Tetsuya's waist and his hands find a way around my neck. I push myself closer to Tetsuya. After a few moments we pull apart, smiling at each other.

"I have to go now," Tetsuya says, apologetically. I nod.

"Want me to walk you home?" I ask. Tetsuya shake his head and gets up. He makes his way up the stairs and into the hallway. He puts on his shoes.

"Bye, Akashi-kun," he says. "Thank you. Shall we meet again in two days?"

"Alright, where shall we meet?"

"I'll come here," Tetsuya says. I nod.

"Goodbye," I smile.

"Goodbye,"

The minute he's out the door, I grab my coat, put on my shoes and follow him, making sure to duck and hide every so often when he turns around.

I'm going to find out why Tetsuya is so secretive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trapped**

**A/N: So... did you guys like the pocky kiss? :D I loved writing it! Anyway, back to the angst for this chapter... sorry. Hope you enjoy it! :) Choosing POVs for me is hard because I always have like two people that I want to tell the story. Gah!**

**Kuroko:**

I smile as I unlock the door, remembering the feel of Akashi-kun's lips on mine. He makes me feel so happy, so special, so warm, so fuzzy. I wish I would stop lying to him but Aomine-kun will hurt him if I say anything. I close the door behind me, grateful that I still have a few hours left to fill until Aomine-kun returns from work. Then, he will eat dinner and go out to a club with his friends. When he comes home, the abuse will reoccur. At least I still have Akashi-kun. I feel so desperate whenever I see him - I feel as though it will be the last time we'll go out somewhere or do something together.

I'm afraid of losing him.

I walk into the kitchen and surprise hits me as my gaze falls on a tall figure with navy blue hair sitting at the table. What's he doing here?! He's not supposed to be home for another... I check my watch... three hours!

"Hello, Tetsu," Aomine-kun says in a soft voice. Oh no. A soft voice means trouble.

"A-Aomine-kun..." I stammer after taking a sharp breath in.

"Where did you go, Tetsu?" he asks, his voice slightly louder. I gulp.

"O-out...?" I sound like I'm asking a question, not answering one.

"Oh," is the only word that leaves Aomine-kun's lips.

I slowly start to take out the necessary ingredients to prepare dinner. I think I'll make pasta. The hairs on my neck begin to stand and I feel goosebumps rising on my arms. Then, without warning, Aomine-kun's arms are wrapped around my waist.

"A-Aomine-kun," I whimper. He spins me around and presses his lips to mine, forcefully. I try to show the least amount of discomfort I can as Aomine-kun's kiss grows more and more passionate. I feel something in my mouth and open my eyes in surprise. I place slight pressure against Aomine-kun's chest, signalling for him to get off but he just deepens the kiss. I try to make some kind of noise represents how much I want him to stop but it's muffled by Aomine-kun's mouth. Eventually, he breaks apart for air.

"Where did you go?" he whispers.

"I-I already told you... I went out," I say, equally loudly. I feel a pain in my left cheek as my head snaps to the side.

"Liar! How many times have I told you to never leave this fucking house?!" Aomine-kun yells. I stare up at him, my eyes filling with tears, not only at the physical pain, but at the emotional pain of being controlled and the mental pain of being restricted.

"A-Aomine-kun!" I cry out.

"Shut up," he mumbles, barely audible before pulling my hair and jabbing his elbow into my right side.

"Aomine-kun! Th-that hurt!" I howl in pain.

"I don't care," he picks up a nearby knife that I'd placed on the counter earlier and cuts down my left arm with it. I scream, tears flowing freely from my eyes, wishing that he would stop. I'm defenceless and he's taking advantage of that.

"A-Aomine-kun, please stop! That's enough!" I bring my right arm to clutch the other one in an attempt to stop the pain from being so severe. He makes several others on my arms, a couple on my face and then places the knife down.

"You will never, ever leave me," he says, his tone warning. I wish I could defy him! I hate knowing that I'm so weak and useless!

Aomine-kun lets go of my head and it falls, my eyes towards the floor instead of Aomine-kun's face. I notice how much my legs are shaking, how my knees are trembling, how my body is so frail as if I might collapse in a matter of seconds.

"You won't leave me, will you, Tetsu?" Aomine-kun's tone is gentle and a sense of false safety waves over me. If he wasn't so possessive, controlling, abusive and forceful, I wouldn't mind living with him. As long as I was still allowed to be with Akashi-kun. Why can't Aomine-kun see that he's not what I want - that I belong with Akashi-kun?

My mind flashes back to the kiss Akashi-kun and I shared, the movie we watched, how he was so concerned for me. If anything happened to Akashi-kun, I would be a wreck. I would stop eating, drinking, talking. I'd shut down. Break down. Akashi-kun is the only person left in this world that I care about and love. Without Akashi-kun, I'm nothing. Without Akashi-kun, my life is meaningless. Without Akashi-kun... I'd lose the will to live. He's the love of my life and I can't lose him - I won't lose him.

If I defy Aomine-kun, I'll have to live without Akashi-kun. So, I take a deep breath in.

"I won't leave you, Aomine-kun," I say as quickly as I can, hating the sound of those words coming out from my mouth in that order, with that name attached.

"Thank you, Tetsu," Aomine-kun ruffles my hair, making it messier than it was when he pulled it.

"It's... okay," I say. Except it's not. It's not okay! I want to be free of all this! I want to make my own choices, be my own person.

The doorbell sounds, the ringing sound echoing throughout the house. I walk over to it, Aomine-kun following closely behind. I inhale and open the door with my eyes closed and head turned towards the floor.

"Hello," I say and then lift my head and open my eyes. I freeze.

"Tetsuya," the person in front of me says.

In front of me in Akashi-kun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trapped**

**A/N: I'm sorry for what is about to happen. It's an angst and I think this will be one of the most angsty chapter in the whole fanfiction depending on what I decide to do next... I'm not sure on what I want to do next so...**

**Akashi:**

"Tetsuya," I say when Tetsuya opens the door and look up. My gaze doesn't fall on Tetsuya but on the muscular, tall and tanned figure behind him. Daiki. My heart stops. What the hell is Daiki doing with Tetsuya? I think back to the sounds and words I heard before I rang the doorbell - the noises coming out from Tetsuya's mouth.

_"A-Aomine-kun,"_

_"Aomine-kun! Th-that hurt!"_

_"A-Aomine-kun, please stop! That's enough!"_

_"I won't leave you, Aomine-kun,"_

I watch a few of his teal blue locks blow in the gentle breeze. His hair is messy, unlike before when we'd watched Cardcaptor Sakura 2. Those sounds... his hair... it can only mean one thing. They were... Tetsuya was... Daiki...

Instantly, I feel my heart sink and my stomach twist. I can only pinpoint one explanation. Tetsuya is cheating on me.

That would explain his constant lateness, his secrecy, him leaving so suddenly, his distrust in me, those noises, his annoyance with me. Everything has been so obvious, yet I couldn't see it. Tetsuya... is with Daiki. I never expected this - I never thought this would happen.

"T-Tetsuya..." I stammer, my voice giving away every single emotion that I feel in that moment. Hurt, disbelief, betrayal, all in one moment, all in one word, all in one voice. "I-I..."

"Akashi-kun?!" Tetsuya asks in shock, staring at me. "W-what are you doing here?!"

I watch Tetsuya's expression - shock - on his face and in his eyes and it immediately flashes into fear. What is he scared of? Hurting me? He's killed me, he can hurt me all he wants. But hurting Daiki? That could result in something bad. Daiki overpowers Tetsuya any day. He... he could hurt Tetsuya. But then again, he might not considering they just had such a good time.

"Y-you... seemed upset s-so I came to... check on you..." I explain quietly, wishing I'd never let my curiosity and concern get the better of me. I wish this had remained a secret. Maybe then, I wouldn't be so hurt. The hurt turns into anger as the fact begins to sink deeper and deeper. "I can't believe you'd cheat on me, Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya looks taken aback and hurt. How can he be hurt when I'm the one having to deal with the love of my life cheating on me? The only person I ever cared about more than my own self is gone. I feel like there is an empty void in my word, where Tetsuya once used to be.

"I'm not cheating on you!" he protests. I open my mouth to speak but Daiki's voice comes out.

"So, you're cheating on me?" he asks, his voice gruff, his glare dangerous. I watch as Tetsuya's face twists in confusion. His eyebrows slope, he starts to bite his lip and his eyes look so scared. He looks absolutely helpless. I want to pull him into a hug at that exact moment but I restrain from doing so. He belongs with Daiki. He no longer wants me in his life.

"N-no! I-I mean..." Tetsuya trails off and I can sense his frustration. I watch him lower his gaze and his forehead creases as he concentrates.

"Tetsu, did you cheat on me?" Daiki asks, his voice gaining volume with each word.

"A-A-Aomine-k-kun, I-I..." Tetsuya starts off but can't find the words to explain his actions so he shuts his mouth.

"You fucking bastard!" I hear Daiki's voice yell as he delivers a slap to Tetsuya's cheek. I stare at Daiki in disbelief and horror, not believing he just had the fucking guts to lay a violent finger on Tetsuya's beautiful, fragile frame. Something burns inside me - determination, I think, to protect Tetsuya - and I curl my fist. After preparing myself, I launch an uppercut and hit him square just under the chin. Daiki stumbles backwards in surprise and I find my mouth moving without me willing for it to.

"Lay another finger on Tetsuya and I will personally kill you. Is that clear, you fucking son of a bitch?"

Daiki gulps at these words but the fearless look on his face remains. Tetsuya is behind him, trying not to get involved and I notice cuts on his arms. It was either self harm because of Daiki or Daiki hurting him. Either way, Daiki will pay for ever hurting Tetsuya. Tetsuya is my world and if anyone hurts him, they pay the price.

Daiki shrugs and turns away and I reach for his shoulder to pull him back and yell at him about how he can't turn his back on me because I am absolute, when suddenly, Daiki stretches out his left hand.

Everything happens in slow motion.

He whirls around to try and hit but Tetsuya is in the path of his hand and ends up getting smacked in the head. He is flung backwards, into the doorframe of the living room and his head smashes against the wood. He collapses in a heap on the floor, lying in a pool of crimson red. Blood. Tetsuya's blood.

Time speeds up to normal again.

I stare in a daze of shock for a minute before I register that Tetsuya is unconscious. Everything in my body forces me past Daiki and I kneel beside Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya?! Tetsuya?!" I scream, panicked. I pull out my phone and rapidly call 9-1-1. They pick up. "Hello?! 9-1-1, this in an emergency, I need an ambulance now. Please! My boyfriend is unconscious and his head is bleeding. We're at his house. 23-790. Please hurry,"

The phone call ends and I get up and run into the kitchen. I grab a towel, scrunch it into a ball, fall down beside Tetsuya, and press the towel ball to his head. Apply pressure to the wound.

I can hear ambulance sirens nearby. My heart picks up speed. My breathing is laboured. Daiki kneels down beside me, muttering to himself, cursing himself.

"Oh, shit. What the fuck have I done? I'm so fucking stupid. Oh, God. Tetsu. Wake up. Please,"

My mind is hardly registering a thing apart from the fact the Tetsuya could be dying. I never ever thought that this would happen. I didn't think that... Tetsuya... would... die so... so young. A tear slides down my cheek. And after that comes the flood of tears. Daiki puts an arm reassuringly over my shoulder, although I can still hear his angry tone. At himself. At his personality. At him temper. At fate. At the world itself.

Tetsuya's skin is paler than ever, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted, his head to the side. If it weren't for the paleness of his skin and the dark red liquid oozing out of his head and puddling around him, you'd think he's asleep. At that moment, I wish this was a nightmare. That Tetsuya was asleep next to me. That Tetsuya had never experienced this. That he was alive, well and happy.

Please be okay.

**A/N: Oh, God, what did I just write? *sniffles* Well, that's all for now. Next time, it will be in Aomine's point of view. Man... I wonder what is going to happen to Kuroko. /3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trapped**

**A/N: So, here's chapter six! I was listening to All Of The Stars by Ed Sheeran while writing this and I literally dissolved into a puddle of tears, so I don't know what the effect on you guys will be. This could be the last angsty chapter in this fanfiction. :3 Anyway, here you go!**

**Aomine:**

I pace around the waiting room, my heart racing, my fingers shaking, breathing quick. I can't believe what I've done to Tetsu. Why am I so fucking stupid? Tetsu was the best thing in my life and I ruined it all because of myself and my actions. I punch the wall behind Akashi's seat and slump down beside him, my head in my hands. Akashi makes no attempt to comfort me. Not that I deserve comfort.

I take a shaky breath in, attempting to hold back tears. I can't cry. I never cry. It shows weakness. I'm not weak.

Next to me, Akashi is reading a magazine, his head buried in the bundle of papers. Anger bubbles inside me. How can he be so calm when Tetsu could be dying?! Isn't Akashi supposed to be Tetsu's "boyfriend"?

I turn away in disgust and my eyes focus on the door that Tetsu is lying in, unconscious. Guilt fills me up. If I wasn't so tempermental, so possessive, so… so… controlling…Tetsu would be okay.

Sniffles fill the air, but they're not mine. I turn around. Akashi's face is still burrowed in the magazine. I reach over subtly and pull the magazine away from him. Akashi looks up in surprise, tears streaming down his face, eyes puffy and red, bottom lip quivering, shoulders shaking. I've never seen him look so… helpless. So he'd be crying the whole time. He was using the magazine to hide it.

"It's just… Tetsuya is my world! I can't watch him die! Daiki…" Akashi falls into my lap. I put an arm around him, reluctantly.

Tetsu's a shadow. He's supposed to be invisible. But right now, with him dying, I see that he has a massive impact on the people that know him. I mean, Akashi is breaking down. Akashi has never cried - not since he got his emperor's eye - and now, he looks like a sea of tears. Tetsu touched his soft side. Tetsu brings out the best side of everyone.

Everyone except me.

Tetsu is so fragile that he brought out the protective side of me, which is a good thing if it's a contained emotion. But it wasn't. And then that brought out the possessive side of me. Which brought out the controlling side of me. Then, that lead to me getting drunk to try and control these emotions. Getting drunk would show those emotions even more. But it also made me act irrationally - hence the abuse. Then, when abuse seemed to help me contain my feelings, I turned to it everyday - drunk or not. But Tetsu being fragile wasn't my only reason for acting the way I did.

A while ago - maybe a year or two prior - I had a boyfriend. We had great times together, going out on dates, having lazy days, hugging, going to parties. It was going really well. We were young but we always thought we'd get married.

Then he started pushing me away.

It was sudden. He just stopped treating me like his boyfriend and started treating me like a stranger. I'd scream at him, cry even, for him to talk to me, to notice me. But he didn't. So one day, I decided to follow him when he went out. That was the day I'd discovered he was cheating on me.

When he got back to the apartment, I asked him if he was cheating on me. He told me it was about time I realised. Then, we got into an argument and I started crying and he told me to man up and accept that I wasn't worth anyone's time or effort and he left. That was the day that I told myself to get a new boyfriend and keep him in my clutches.

I thought the only way to do that was through being controlling. Hell was I wrong.

A door opens and a doctor emerges. I look at the number on the door. 378. That's Tetsu's room. I gently move Akashi's head and stand up. The doctor is watching me. I make eye contact with him. Where have I seen those green eyes before?

Oh, it's Midorima.

"Ah, Aomine. Akashi. Hello," Midorima says, walking over to us.

"Ugh. Spare us the reunion. What happened to Tetsu?" I say, rather rudely. Midorima glares at me then turns to Akashi.

"I regret to inform you that… Kuroko is in a coma. The blow to the head completely shut down his body. His heart is the only thing working but even that is very weak. It's unlikely he'll wake up. You can see him if you want," he explains. Akashi's eyes hetero chromatic fill with tears and he pushes past Midorima and walks into the room he just came out of.

follow him inside and see Akashi collapsed in a heap on the floor beside Tetsu's bed, head in hands, eyes filling with tears immediately after the one's before fall down his cheeks.

"T… Tetsuya, please wake up! I-I need you! I have nothing else to live for! Please, Tetsuya! I… I love you. Just wake up please!" Akashi is screaming. I close the door to minimize the sound other people hear. Akashi screams a few more words at Tetsu, who can't hear, as hiccuping sobs escape his lips. His sobs echo throughout the room.

I walk over to Tetsu. His eyes are closed. His hair is still messy. He's wearing an oxygen mask. There are machines around him and a dozen needles in his arm, supplying him, keeping him alive.

But not alive enough.

I watch the heart monitor. Beep. Beep. Beep. Tetsu's heart is beating weakly, as indicated by the monitor. Weakly but still beating.

"Tetsu, come on. Wake up. Look, Akashi's crying. He needs you," At this point, my voice starts breaking. "What's he going to do without you? He has no one else. Tetsu, please. I-I need you too… I'm sorry, Tetsu!"

I fall to my knees and throw my arms down on the bed. I feel Tetsu's frail body beneath me. That beautiful body. That beautiful body that I ruined with abuse.

Tetsu was so beautiful and fragile, like a rose in a storm, and I ruined him. I took advantage of him. I killed him.

The realisation hits me like a tidal wave. Guilt starts to course through my veins. It's not a good feeling.

I killed Tetsu.

**A/N: (Again, sorry!) So, how was it? This really annoying thing happens whenever I save and it shows the HTML so I have to spend like 20 minutes removing the HTML bits and leaving the actual fanfic. Hope you enjoyed~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trapped**

**A/N: Well, lovely readers, this fanfiction is nearly at its end. I enjoyed writing this a lot, to be honest. I cried at some points *cough* Chapter 6 *cough* but it was worth it because you're all fabulous! *sprinkles glitter and confetti everywhere* This isn't the last chapter, there will be one or two more. :) Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following! :)**

**Akashi:**

A typical day.

I drag myself out of bed and force myself to get ready for work. I find it particularly hard to stay awake during my shift, courtesy of another sleepless night. Ever since that day, exactly three months prior, I haven't been able to let myself rest - not properly at least. Sure, I'd take the odd sleeping pill, but most nights were spent pondering upon Tetsuya's current condition and worrying about his death. If he dies, my whole world will shatter. His death will kill me too. I'll be breathing but I won't be alive.

When my shift is finally over, I hurry out of the office and run for the bus. I stay on board for seven stops and get off at the hospital. I take the elevator to the sixth floor where (I read off the signs) the Intensive Care Unit, renal dialysis unit and three surgery theatres are located.

I enter Tetsuya's hospital room and am met with silence, apart from the whirring and beeping of about half a dozen machines, surrounding Tetsuya's bed. I walk over to his bed and sit in the chair beside it. Tetsuya lays there, unmoving. I sigh. He hasn't responded to a single thing for three months. I feel my heart twinge with guilt and pain. If only I hadn't gone over to his house that day. If only I hadn't let my curiosity get the better of me. Then, Daiki wouldn't have lost his temper and hit Tetsuya in the head, causing him to whack his head against the door frame.

Tetsuya took the blow that was meant for me and now he's paying the price. I groan in frustration. Why can't God have mercy on me? Why am I being put through this unbearable pain? I rest my elbows on my lap and let my head fall into my hands. Tears form in my eyes and start to slide down my cheeks - slowly first and then speeding up as I break down, like I have done so many times these past few months. I just want Tetsuya back.

I wipe my tears and start to speak to Tetsuya.

"Hey, Tetsuya. I love you and I'm shattering into pieces without you here. Please... come back," I shake my head. Shintaro had told me to talk about positive events with Tetsuya and chat normally. I inhale and exhale a few times, trying to calm myself down. "So... today. Well, I had an average day at work. I got an e-mail from Taiga - you remember him, don't you? Anyway, Taiga said he's coming back from America. He went to study abroad for a little while. He'll be back in Japan on the eighteenth of this month. He wants to see you as well as everyone else. Shintaro, Ryota, Daiki," My teeth clench at that bastard's name but I suppress my anger and carry on. "Atsushi, Tatsuya. Also, the rest of your friends from Seirin,"

I look up at the ceiling. Bland as always. White, white, white. I hear the door open and tear my eyes away from the uninteresting colour. I look at the figure standing in the doorway and my expression hardens. What's he doing here?

"Come to hurt Tetsuya again?" I ask, my voice venomous. Daiki shoots me a look but manages to keep calm.

"No. I came to see him. I haven't done so in a while. I've been sort of busy with working overtime," Daiki walks over and kneels on the floor.

A strange feeling arises inside of me, filling me up. I feel the need to protect Tetsuya with my life. From Daiki. From abuse. From torture. I lean over Tetsuya carefully, making sure I don't disturb the work of the machines that are keeping him alive.

"Don't fucking touch him," I whisper fiercely. Daiki looks surprised but then that expression changes into something like amusement.

"You still think I'm the bad guy, don't you?" Daiki raises an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, considering this whole thing was your fault," I spit back. Suddenly, I feel some movement underneath me. I look over at Tetsuya. His expression has changed slightly - it looks... pained? I lift my body up and he stirs at the loss of my weight.

"A-Akashi-k-kun?" Tetsuya's voice is barely audible, his eyes remain closed. Hope encases me and I feel strangely happy. The feeling is foreign to me, after not feeling it for so long. "S-stop arguing..."

Daiki wears the same shocked but gleeful expression on his face that I do as we stare at Tetsuya in disbelief. I pinch myself. This isn't a dream is it? I feel a slight pain. No, I'm not dreaming. This is real. Tetsuya is waking up. A wide grin breaks out on my face as Tetsuya's eyes flicker open.

"Daiki! Go and get the doctor! Quickly!" I urge in a hushed tone. Daiki obediently gets up and walks out of the room, leaving me alone with Tetsuya for a few moments.

"Tetsuya," my smile is much too wide for my face. "You're finally awake,"

"Akashi-kun, do you mind telling me where we are and why?" Tetsuya inquires. Shintaro had told us that Tetsuya might forget a few things, so I fill him in on the details.

"Well... um, tell me the last thing you remember..." I say as a starting point. Tetsuya looks thoughtful for a moment and then starts to reply.

"Aomine-kun... he whacked me in the head and I hit something,"

"Ah, well, you hit a door frame. So, we got you to the hospital - which is where we are now - because you were bleeding quite profusely from your head. Then, after they'd performed some checks on you, Shintaro - who is your doctor - told us you were in a coma," I explain bitterly and quite slowly, as Tetsuya may have slow responses to begin with. I still need to get my revenge on Daiki. "That was three months ago,"

Tetsuya takes a moment to process this information before nodding.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. So, am I getting discharged today?" Tetsuya asks hopefully. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know, Tetsuya. Shintaro needs to check on you first,"

At that moment, Shintaro, followed closely by Daiki, enters the room, a rare smile graced upon his face.

"It's good to see you awake and well, Kuroko," Shintaro says, putting his clipboard on the bedside table. "Can you breathe?" Tetsuya nods. Shintaro takes Tetsuya's oxygen mask off cautiously.

"Tetsu," Daiki acknowledges, smiling. I glare at him but he doesn't notice.

"Okay, well, your heartbeat seems to be regular," Shintaro says, before prompting for Tetsuya to sit up. "All we need to do now is check your body's responses and movements, run a few blood tests and then you can go. Hopefully, if it all goes well, you should be out of here by tomorrow,"

I watch Tetsuya sit up and I feel giddy with joy. He's alive, he's awake, he's well so far. Tetsuya is okay. He's really okay. I smile again, not taking my heterochromatic eyes off of him. He looks as beautiful as ever.

Tetsuya is back with me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Trapped**

**A/N: Hola! So, here's chapter 8. I wanted to do Kuroko's point of view for a while but couldn't find a suitable chapter - here's the suitable chapter! :) Enjoy~!**

**Kuroko:**

Perched on the edge of my hospital bed, I swing my legs slowly. Akashi-kun bought me a new pair of jeans, a clean top and a pair of trainers to change into because my old clothes were stained with crimson blood. I feel fresh and rejuvenated as I watch Akashi-kun neatly folding up my dirty clothes and putting them into a bag. His red hair is in its usual neat style, his hetero chromatic eyes filled with shining happiness. I smile.

The blood tests and reaction-response session went okay. The blood tests showed that I have a deficiency in iron but that's it. They're giving me supplements. The reaction-response was slightly more problematic. My reactions are slowed down but not to the point where they are life-threatening and as long as I am kept out of dangerous situations (which Akashi-kun assured everyone he'd do, with this protective tone in his voice that I just adore), I'll be perfectly fine. My responses to human speech, actions and expressions is slightly irregular and unreliable but again, Akashi-kun said he'd help me fix that.

My doctor - Midorima-kun - wanted to keep me in hospital for another week or so just to help me strengthen up and get my reactions and responses in tip-top shape but Akashi-kun argued with him, saying (and I quote) "He just awoke from a coma! You can't expect him to be in perfect shape after a few hours!" and Midorima-kun replied with "Yes, but we've seen better," to which Akashi-kun yelled "But you've also seen worse," and brought out his scissors, snipping them menacingly and treacherously close to Midorima-kun's throat so Midorima-kun stepped down, smiled shakily and quickly agreed that I could go home.

So, that brings us to this particular moment. Akashi-kun has just finished packing my stuff. He walks over to me and sits down, his hips brushing against mine. The physical contact sends a tingle up my spine but I ignore it.

"So, Tetsuya, are you feeling okay?" Akashi-kun asks, putting an arm around my shoulders and smiling warmly - a rare sight to anyone but me.

"Yes, Akashi-kun, thank you," I reply, turning my head to face Akashi-kun. He presses a quick kiss to my forehead before we are rudely interrupted by the sound of a male voice.

"Ah, Tetsu! Getting discharged today, I presume?" it asks. I recognise the use of 'Tetsu' anywhere. It's Aomine-kun. I immediately tense up, remembering the way he hit me and caused me to hit my head on that door frame. Akashi-kun must notice my frightened behaviour because he stands up and starts to speak.

"As a matter of fact, yes he is. Why does it concern you?" Akashi-kun asks, his tone dangerous, his expression hard.

"Ah, I have to take Tetsu home with me," Aomine-kun explains. Akashi-kun raises a red eyebrow.

"You? Take him home? Like I'm going to let that happen!" Akashi-kun spits.

"Actually, you are letting that happen because he was living with me before this incident," Aomine-kun says. Images of him kicking me, hitting me, punching me, slapping me and abusing me in many other ways flash into my mind. My hands begin to shake.

"Yeah, and look where that got us. Go away, Daiki. You're a complete idiot for thinking I'd ever let you take Tetsuya with you. He's coming with me so if you can fuck off now, that'd be dandy," Akashi-kun says defensively. He's about to turn towards me when Aomine-kun starts talking again.

"I'm not going to fuck off just because you told me to, you son of a bitch. You think I'm scared of you? In your dreams!" Aomine-kun roars. Akashi-kun faces him and looks him straight in the eye. A few seconds later, I can hear the faint sounds of snipping. Aomine-kun's expression changes instantly, from determination to fear faster than I've seen anything happen. It makes me feel rather dizzy as I'm not particularly good at handing quick and sudden things (the reaction-response test also told us this).

"Dear, dear, Daiki. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to anger me? I am absolute, after all," Akashi-kun's eyes flash with anger as the snipping sound increases in volume. Aomine-kun's shoulders tense and he begins to shake.

"A-ah! I-I think Tetsu should decide who to stay with!" he says quickly.

"I agree," Akashi-kun smirks. Both of them turn to me.

"W-well, i-if it's not too much trouble... I'd like to stay with A-Akashi-kun," I stammer hopefully. Akashi-kun's and Aomine-kun's faces show opposite expressions. Akashi-kun's face is bright with happiness and victory and Aomine-kun's face is dull with sadness and loss.

"Tetsu, you bastard! I'm your boyfriend! Not this pathetic prick that thinks he's so amazing and absolute!" Aomine-kun suddenly screams, falling to the floor. I blink in confusion.

"You're his boyfriend? Yeah right, you're abusive, possessive and controlling! You're the reason he ended up in hospital!" Akashi-kun's voice is at the same pitch as Aomine-kun's.

"I almost killed you, Tetsu," Aomine-kun mutters, a drastic decrease in volume. "I almost killed you and I want to make it up to you. I want to show you how good a boyfriend I can be,"

"No thank you, Aomine-kun," I say. "Y-you're my friend but... my heart belongs to Akashi-kun,"

Aomine-kun opens his mouth to reply but a different voice replaces the sound.

"Kurokocchi!"

We all turn around and see Kise-kun running towards us, screaming as if he's not in a hospital - although, Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun haven't exactly been thoughtful of their surroundings.

"You're awake! I heard the news from Midorimacchi yesterday -" Kise-kun starts before he is cut of by Midorima-kun who is following closely behind.

"It's Doctor Shintaro, thank you. I can't have you calling me that embarrassing nickname while I'm at work. Imagine what my colleagues would think," Midorima-kun scolds.

"Loosen up, Midorimacchi! Anyway, I heard the news from Midorimacchi yesterday and flew in as quickly as I could. I took a few days off during the first few weeks of you being in a coma but the modelling agency weren't too happy so I never really got to see you after that. How are you?" Kise-kun's tone is carefree and happy, like he's always been.

"I'm fine, thank you. You?"

"Great! So, are we leaving or what?" Kise-kun pumps a fist in the air with enthusiasm.

"Yes, we are. Shall we?" Akashi-kun says, offering me a hand. I take it and he lifts me up from the bed, our fingers intertwining. We smile at each other and Akashi-kun leads me out of the hospital room.

"Bye, Midorima-kun," I say as I walk past him. He nods.

"Thank you for your work, Shintaro. I am extremely grateful for what you've done to keep Tetsuya alive," Akashi-kun's voice is genuine with gratitude. Kise-kun helps Aomine-kun up and follows us out.

"Bye, Midorimacchi!" he says, excitedly, causing me to turn back.

"Hn," Aomine-kun makes a sound of annoyance. "Kise, let go of my hand,"

A light blush is dusted on Kise-kun's face as he reluctantly lets go.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

* * *

Akashi-kun turns on the TV and watches me, thoughtfully. I blush slightly.

"What's wrong, Akashi-kun?" I ask, cocking a brow. Akashi-kun smiles the same warm smile he did in the hospital.

"Nothing," he breathes. "I'm just so happy to have you back. I missed you so much. It was torture without you here... I was so scared that you weren't going to make it. Tetsuya, I love you," My eyes widen as my blush deepens. It's rare to get such expressive words out of Akashi-kun.

"Th-thank you, Akashi-kun," I say.

Akashi-kun sits down next to me and stares into my eyes. We stay there for a moment and suddenlty, he's leaning in. On instinct, I lean in too, tilting my head. Our lips meet.

The kiss is gentle at first but starts to get rougher and rougher as we continue, as if Akashi-kun has been holding in all these emotions for a long time. We break apart for air and smile at each other.

"I love you, Tetsuya," Akashi-kun reconfirms.

"I love you too, Akashi-kun,"

**A/N: This isn't the last chapter. I have one more chapter planned but chapter nine is just a little aftermath of these events - not at all crucial or important to the plot so you don't have to read it. It's just stuff like what happens to Aomine and... *SPOILER ALERT* an AkaKuro wedding scene. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trapped**

**A/N: So, sorry for the change in rating but this chapter contains a lemon/smut/whatever you call it scene. What a finale! This chapter isn't really relevant to the plot, I just wanted to write some aftermath so here we go! This chapter's events take place a year or two after the events of the rest of the fanfiction. Enjoy the last chapter~! :)**

**Akashi:**

I watch Tetsuya flash a smile at the fairly large group of guests, a slight blush dusting the porcelain skin of his cheeks. He is clothed in a suit - a pale blue shirt (the colour of the sky during the early hours of the morning) a grey blazer and pair of trousers (like the darkest rain clouds) and a black tie and shoes (the same as the pupils of his eyes). I'm wearing a suit too, the only change is that the blue of his suit is replaced with a deep crimson red. Tetsuya stops looking towards the crowd and turns his head to me. Our eyes lock for a moment and I feel a grin spreading on to my face. I try to suppress it. Tetsuya catches the growing grin on my face and the corners of his mouth curve up in response.

When Tetsuya makes it to the altar, my heart is pounding with excitement and anticipation. I've wanted this for so long and the moment is almost here, just a few minutes away. Just a few minutes until Tetsuya and I are married! I try to slow the beating of my heart as I listen to the civil partnership speech but my brain and heart are working against each other and my heart just keeps on drumming loudly in my chest. I can just about stop myself from shaking with impatience.

After we our wedding rings on each other, we're permitted to kiss and I don't bother waiting for Tetsuya to ready himself. I lean forward and capture his lips in a gentle kiss. I can hear him breathe out in surprise before melting into my touch. Our lips remain connected for a few short seconds before we pull apart. I give Tetsuya a half smile and his nervous look dissolves into happiness. We grin at each other, unable to contain ourselves.

Next is pictures. First, Tetsuya and I take a few pictures - us holding hands, kissing, hugging, smiling. There ends up being around fifteen pictures of us. I wink at Tetsuya, causing him to blush as I move out of the way so that he can take pictures with some of his friends; Taiga and Tatsuya are here as a couple, standing on either side of Tetsuya. I hear the camera click a few times before another few people stand with Tetsuya. A small smile, warm and happy forms on my face.

"Akashicchi!" I hear Ryota call. He just took a few photographs with Tetsuya and is now walking to me, dragging Daiki along with him.

Daiki would call, text and email Tetsuya for a while after the occurrences two years prior, asking if he'd be interested in going out. Tetsuya would always refuse as he knew Daiki just wanted Tetsuya back. A few months later, however, Daiki stopped pestering Tetsuya about going back to him. We decided to visit him one day to see if anything was wrong. Nothing was wrong. Daiki had just fallen in love with another person - Ryota. They work so well with each other, except for a few mishaps, like how possessive Daiki can be or Ryota's upbeat personality.

"Ah, Ryota. Hello," I say as Ryota comes to a halt in front of me. "Can you move to your left slightly? I can't see Tetsuya,"

"Akashicchi's trying to to watch Kurokocchi from afar!" Ryota yells, too loud for my liking. Tetsuya's head snaps around at the sound of Ryota using his name and I look down, my face turning the same colour as my hair.

"Ryota, please, lower your voice," I hiss. Ryota just laughs.

"So, Akashi, have you and Tetsu... you know... done it?" Daiki asks. I look up and stare at him. Is he really asking this?!

"No. I plan on it today, as a matter of fact," I admit.

"Ooh! Akashicchi! Don't worry, your secret is safe with us! Right, Aominecchi?" Ryota says, his voice significantly quieter. Daiki nods. Ryota gives Daiki a peck on the cheek before they walk away, leaving me to admire Tetsuya.

The DJ announces that we'll be dancing soon, causing me to awake from my reveries. I quickly scan through the crowd to find Tetsuya. When I reach him, I place a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Akashi-kun!" Tetsuya yelps. "Oh, I was just going to come looking for you - we're dancing soon!"

"I know,"

The floor quickly clears and a slow, romantic song starts to play. I place a hand instinctively on Tetsuya's waist, his hand resting on my shoulder. We move slowly, in time with the rhythm. I watch Tetsuya's facial expression light up with a smile as he looks into my eyes. The dance is exactly how I imagined. We both know which way to step, how to move gracefully and what time we need to do certain actions. It's perfect. Flawless.

A few more songs play and soon, it's time to cut the cake. All the guests gather around the table that the cake is sitting on. It's a very large cake. Three layers and lots of icing details - I know Tetsuya likes icing so I made sure there was quite an immense amount, I wanted this day to be perfect after all.

I place a hand over Tetsuya and we lower the knife into the white icing and sponge. We repeat this motion and feed each other the cake. I press my lips together, suppressing the biggest smile I could ever show. Tetsuya's eyes dart up to meet mine and I have to stop myself from passionately kissing him there and then.

The catering staff hand out slices of cake to the guests and Tetsuya and I eat our slices, occasionally feeding each other. I don't think I've ever felt so happy - well, maybe I felt this happy when Tetsuya confessed his love for me but that's the only time I can think of right now.

* * *

**A/N: U-uh... the smut sort of starts now so if you are uncomfortable or young or whatever please turn away now.**

When we arrive back at our fairly large house, I start to kiss Tetsuya aggressively. I've been holding back all day and I can't contain myself any more. My tongue licks against Tetsuya's lips, pleading for entrance. He opens his mouth and my tongue slides in, tasting him. We make our way to the bedroom, our kiss growing more and more brusque by the second. I place Tetsuya down on the bed and we break apart, panting. I kick my leg out and slam the door shut. My head falls on Tetsuya's shoulder, my body weight on him. I nibble on his ear, earning shocked gasps from him.

"A-Akashi-kun..." he whimpers. I raise my head, smirking.

My lips crash against his again and I fumble with the buttons of his shirt, struggling to get them undone. Tetsuya mimics my actions but with more ease. He throws off my shirt and trails a finger down my midsection. His fingers are cold against my body. My heart starts beating erratically, going crazy with each and every touch. I finally get his shirt off. We pull away from the kiss slowly, our eyes opening, mirroring the lust.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper. Tetsuya blushes.

"Th-thank you. You too, Akashi-kun," he whispers back.

Tetsuya turns his head to the side for a minute and I take the opportunity. I place gentle kisses against his neck, causing him to moan.

"Akashi-kun..."

I smile against his skin and start biting his neck softly. I get a good reaction from Tetsuya, filling me with satisfaction and an urge to get more of those sounds out of him. My lips trail down his neck to the slope of his shoulder and I bite him there. I leave a few more before scattering gentle kisses across his collarbone. I work my way down and close my mouth around the pink tip on his chest, my hand carressing the other one.

"Ha! Akashi-kun!" Tetsuya gasps in between moans, arching his back upwards.

My other hand makes its way to Tetsuya's dick and I rub my palm over his half hard member. He pants heavily, trying to control himself. He's attempting to get a grip on himself. A grin spreads across my face. I love teasing him. I repeat the motion several times, each time causing Tetsuya's breath to hitch before he releases it in a pant.

I undo his belt and slide off his trousers. Much better. Tetsuya whimpers and brings his hands down to cover mine. With my free hand, I grasp his wrists and hold them above his head. I lift my head but continue to tweak Tetsuya's nipple. The expression on his face makes him look absolutely helpless. Sloped eyebrows, biting his bottom lip, his eyes half lidded. I look down and see a slight bulge.

"Don't do that," I whisper, my voice husky. "I want to see every part of your beautiful body,"

"Akashi-kun... just... be gentle," Tetsuya gasps. I smirk.

"I will, Tetsuya. You trust me don't you?" I ask. Tetsuya nods weakly in response.

The hand I used to caress him leaves his chest and works its way down to the waistband of his boxers. The tip of my index finger slides in and runs around the top, teasing him. I feel his erection pressing into my thigh. Watching Tetsuya like this makes my dick twitch a little. His rod digs into me, causing me to become harder and making me want to take him even more.

I raise my body a bit, release Tetsuya and take off my own trousers along with my boxers. I catch sight of Tetsuya's eyes widening in shock. I raise an eyebrow.

"Like what you see, Tetsuya?" I ask, teasingly.

"Y-you're... huge..." Tetsuya breathes.

Tetsuya kneels on the floor in front of my hard cock and takes a breathe in. His mouth encases my tip. I sigh. His tongue flicks across my tip.

"Yes! Like that, Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya takes as much of me as he can and runs his tongue along the bottom of me. My breaths become shakier and shakier as Tetsuya continues to suck. I tangle my fingers in his teal hair, my hands pushing against his head, holding him in place. My hips twitch a little and I throw my head back in pleasure.

"Ah! Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya slowly inches more and more of me into him. Watching him makes the urge to take him even stronger until I can't hold back. I pull him off and walk over to the drawer. I fumble around for lube and condoms and take it to Tetsuya. I squeeze some onto my fingers and watch Tetsuya take shallow breaths.

"Ready?" I ask. Tetsuya nods.

My index finger sits at his entrance and I slowly push it in. Tetsuya gasps as I rub my finger against him. My other hand is wrapped around his dick and is pumping up and down. Tetsuya is slick with precum.

"Can you take another?" I ask.

"Yeah," Tetsuya replies, breathlessly.

I push another finger into him, his breathing getting erratic. I shift the angle of my fingers slightly and slide in more and more, stretching him.

"Ah!" Tetsuya exclaims. "R-right there, Akashi-kun!"

I push my fingers in again, at exactly the same angle, earning another sound escaping from Tetsuya's parted lips.

"Can you take another?"

"Probably not," Tetsuya says, apologetically. I lean forward and lick his neck. He gasps in surprise. My fingers leave him and I roll on a condom. I apply some lube and steady my dick, the tip of it already inside Tetsuya. My hand replaces itself on him and starts pumping again.

I push in, Tetsuya crying out quietly.

"Shh," I say in a soothing voice as I push more of me into him. I see Tetsuya's eyes squeeze shut, his lips pressed together in a thin line. He looks pained... "Does it hurt?"

Tetsuya shakes his head. "No... it's just... it's my first time, so I'm... nervous,"

"Tetsuya, I'd never hurt you. Please trust me,"

"Okay, Akashi-kun," he smiles at me slightly and nods. I push my entire dick into him and start thrusting in a slow and steady rhythm.

For Tetsuya's first time, he's really good. He is very responsive, moaning every time I thrust and bucking his hips to increase the friction. We manage to pick up the pace in a short time as well.

"Akashi-kun," Tetsuya says suddenly. I almost jump out of my skin and the shock causes me to change my angle. I thrust and the reaction is instant. Tetsuya whines. I hit the spot.

"Yes?" I reply, increasing my speed even more as I continuously hit his prostate.

"I-I think I'm close," he whispers, his cheeks flushing.

"Alright..."

My hand increases its speed, desperate to make Tetsuya come.

"A-Akashi-kun!" he whimpers, obviously trying not to let loose. I lean down and whisper in his ear.

"Come,"

Eventually, Tetsuya's walls contract and he comes. This causes me to come too. We ride our orgasms for a few minutes before flopping on the bed, side by side, panting heavily.

We stare intently into each other's eyes and I lean over and give Tetsuya a peck on the nose. He looks exhausted but pleased. I grin at him, pulling the blanket over our naked bodies.

"Good night, Tetsuya. I love you," I whisper.

"Good night, Akashi-kun. I love you too," Tetsuya whispers back.

I put an arm around Tetsuya's body, pulling him close, his body pressed against mine. My chin rests on the top of his head and I smile.

Tetsuya and I are married.

Everything was okay.

And I'm happy.

**A/N: How was it? ;-; I can't believe I finished writing this fanfiction. I really enjoyed it and I hope you guys do too! :D Thanks for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing.  
I think you guys should know that I have never written a smut scene so I made an effort here (a really big one). I actually stopped writing for three or four days because I had no idea what to do. That's why the chapter took so long. Anyway, thanks and I love all of you~!**


End file.
